Dreams And Nightmares
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: Elphaba has been having awful nightmares lately, who'll help her get rid of them?


Elphaba screamed and snapped awake from her nightmares. Lately, she had been having awful nightmares.

Ones about her never meeting the Wizard and being killed by angry mobs or something like that. Well, it was frightening!

But this new one was new. She was being chased by a demon creature instead of an angry mob. Elphie had never been more disturbed by a nightmare before.

"Elphie, be quiet!" her roommate Galinda groaned before rolling over.

"Sorry," she mumbled, still shaken up by her nightmare.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Galinda noticed her roommate's unusual behavior.

"Just a bad dream, that's all. I didn't mean to wake you," Elphie said before lying down again.

"Those have been pestering you lately!" Galinda said more to herself than to her, "Maybe you should ask a fortune teller to help you find the cause,"

"No, I'm fine. Don't lose sleep over this Miss Galinda," Elphaba said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Galinda asked, just to be positive.

"I'm certain," the green girl said before sinking into sleep again.

The next morning in Dr. Dillamond's class, Elphaba was sitting next to Galinda and Fiyero.

They were both worried about her, for she was exhausted, "Did you ever end up going back to sleep?" Galinda asked.

"No, I didn't," Elphaba shook her head.

"Do you want to ask the teacher if you can be excused?" Fiyero asked.

"No, I'm fine," Elphaba tried to reassure her friends, but they remained unconvinced.

"Are you having bad dreams again, like Galinda said?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, but you two don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine," she said.

After school, the three went out for dinner together. They usually just stayed at school for dinner, but it was the last day of the first semester, and they were ecstatic.

At another one of Galinda's designated reapplying make-up times, Fiyero started asking Elphaba about her dreaming issue.

"What are they even about?" Fiyero asked her.

"They change a lot, but the main theme is of me dying because of my skin color," Elphaba replied.

"I don't understand why people are so cruel to you," Fiyero shook his head.

"It's because I'm different, and different is a bad thing these days," she said sadly.

"You still are a human, and you have a great personality when you give people the time of day," he began to ramble.

"Oh shush! You are with Galinda, and it's not healthy of you to be flirting with me while she is not present," Elphaba said stubbornly.

"I am not flirting!" Fiyero said in a funny voice.

"Flirting consists of flattering people with compliments, and that's just what you did," she said plainly.

"In that case, you are a stubborn girl whom never lets anyone else speak and you will die alone," Fiyero nodded.

"Oh, you cut me really deep my prince," Elphaba said sarcastically while striking a dramatic pose.

"I can do worse," Fiyero insisted.

"Try me," Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"You don't want me to," Fiyero nodded.

"I just asked you to,"

"I will hurt your feelings,"

"Not even my father can do that,"

"Well I'm not your father thankfully,"

"I agree with you on that comment,"

"You know what?!"

"What?"

"I loathe you!"

"That's a healthy emotion,"

That's when Galinda came back, "What's healthy?"

"Nothing. We were just being irrational," Fiyero muttered.

"Oh?" Galinda said

"Yes, your boyfriend got a bit snappy," Elphaba nodded.

"I got snappy?" Fiyero asked the green girl.

"Indeed you did," she smiled tauntingly.

"Galinda, can we go back?" Fiyero brought her into the conversation.

"I can see that's for the best, let me just take care of paying," Galinda left the two again.

"Fiyero, I'm sorry," Elphaba said when Galinda was gone.

"About what? I should be sorry," Fiyero realized what a jerk he just was.

"I drove you to your behavior, there for you have nothing to apologize for," Elphaba said.

"I'll go and prepare the carriage," Fiyero arose out of his seat.

"Wait!" Elphaba said, grabbing his hand on instinct, "I do not wish to be left alone here,"

"Very well, I'll stay," Fiyero sat down again, keeping his hand in Elphaba's.

"You are still holding my hand," she pointed out.

"You grabbed my hand," Fiyero replied.

"I knew it was the only way to get your valuable attention," Elphaba said.

"You were right," he nodded.

"Seriously, let my hand go, or Galinda would be distraught," Elphaba said and took her hand out of his.

"Do you really care, Elphie? Or are you trying to deny that you want to hold my hand?" Fiyero challenged her.

"I care very much about Miss Galinda. She is my only friend," Elphaba responded.

"Your only friend?" Fiyero said in a mock hurt voice.

"Well, Boq is my friend, Nessa is my sister, and you are merely an aquaintince," Elphaba listed off the people whom were nice to her.

"Come now an aquaintince?!" Fiyero said.

"I believe that's what I said," Elphaba nodded.

"Now someday you are going to fall madly in love with me and I will laugh while I am with Galinda and denying you," Fiyero said.

"I seriously doubt that chain of events will ever occur. Espically since event one could never happen," she said with a dismissive voice.

"You now it most certainly could," Fiyero smiled and winked at her.

"Fiyero, you try to overwhelm me, but I have control over myself. Unlike you," she said plainly.

"I do have control, I just like to tease those who do not," Fiyero said.

"Well then you must be bored considering I don't care," Elphaba smiled.

"You must care slightly," he said persistently.

"No, you may be too shallow to notice. But I don't care at all," Elphaba said.

"Maybe," Fiyero said as Galinda came back, "We are all set to go!" she cried.

"Thank heavens," Elphaba said and arose from her seat.

"I'm glad to see you two didn't fight," Galinda smiled.

"You didn't want me to," Fiyero shrugged.

"Aw, that's sweet of you," Galinda said.

'If only you knew' Elphaba thought to herself.

That night, Elphaba didn't want to go to sleep, for she didn't want to have to to through the horrors of her dreams.

"Are you sure you don't want to see anybody about these dreams?" Galinda asked yet again.

"I already told you my answer," Elphaba said before blowing out the last candle.

"Good night then, Elphie," Galinda yawned.

She ignored her and started to attempt to sleep. But instead of sleep, she caught herself thinking about what had happened at dinner.

Not the times when Galinda was there, but when she had Fiyero all to herself.

He was truly self absorbed and shallow, but he intrigued her. Espically when he held her hand.

Yes, he was right about wanting to get outmodnhis grip so she wouldn't feel what she was.

But she was also right when she she said she didn't want to hurt Galinda. Her knowing what she had felt would hurt her, badly.

That's what she didn't want at all. She cared too much about her to see her go through that.

Surprisingly, Elphaba fell asleep fast and stayed asleep until 10 that morning.

"You finally slept well?" Galinda greeted her that morning.

"Yes, but don't we have school?" Elphaba shot out of her bed.

"Not today! It's Saturday, silly!" Galinda smacked her cheek playfully, "I wonder what stopped those horrid dreams!"

"Well, I don't think one night makes them completely gone," Elphie shrugged.

But they did go away. Elphaba never had another nightmare ever again in Shiz.

She knew the reason why they stopped, although she'd never tell Galinda why they did.

Her nightmares were replaced with dreams. These dreams were amazing and they caused her happiness that she never could understand.

The dreams were about Fiyero. 


End file.
